In the field of electronic systems there is an incessant competitive pressure among manufacturers to drive the performance of their equipment up while driving production costs down. This is particularly true regarding the packaging of integrated circuits, IC's, on substrates, where each new generation of packaging must provide increased performance, particularly in terms of an increased number of components and higher clock frequencies, while generally being smaller or more compact in size. As the density and clock frequency of IC's increase, the IC's accordingly generate a greater amount of heat. However, the performance and reliability of IC's are known to diminish as the temperature to which they are subjected increases, so it becomes increasingly important to adequately dissipate heat from IC environments, including IC packages.
An IC substrate typically comprises a number of metal layers selectively patterned to provide metal interconnect lines (referred to herein as “traces”), and one or more electronic components mounted on one or more surfaces of the substrate. The electronic component or components are functionally connected to other elements of an electronic system through a hierarchy of electrically conductive paths that include the substrate traces. The substrate traces typically carry signals that are transmitted between the electronic components, such as IC's, of the system. Some IC's have a relatively large number of input/output (I/O) terminals (also called “lands”), as well as a large number of power and ground terminals or lands.
As the internal circuitry of IC's, such as processors, operates at higher and higher clock frequencies, and as IC's operate at higher and higher power levels, the amount of heat generated by such IC's can increase their operating temperature to unacceptable levels.
Heat spreaders are employed to dissipate the heat generated. A heat spreader is usually located above the die and is thermally coupled to the die by a thermal interface material.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for apparatus and methods for packaging an IC on a substrate that minimize heat dissipation problems associated with high clock frequencies and high power densities.